TrackMania (game)
TrackMania is the first game in the TrackMania series. It was released on 21 November 2003 in France and the United Kingdom and May 2004 in the rest of the world. Gameplay What makes TrackMania unique compared to most other racing games is that it features a track editor where players can edit and race on their own custom tracks. Tracks can be built on one of three environments: Alpine, Speed and Rally. The game also has a solo mode in which players race on tracks that Nadeo created for the game. Those tracks are available in two modes: Race and Puzzle. In Race Mode, players are racing against three other cars which have their own times on the track and they must beat their times in order to win a Gold, Silver, or Bronze medal. In Puzzle Mode, players are given a track with some missing pieces, and they must fill in those pieces in a way that will make them complete the track in the fastest time. When the game was released in North America, it also featured a Survival mode. There are 18 tracks, and players have to race and finish anything but last in all the tracks. If you finish last, they are done. However, for each race they come in first or second, they can eliminate two or one tracks respectively. Versions * TrackMania (version 1.0) 28 November 2003 This was the very first version marketed by Nadeo. There were some bugs and problems and it looked shabby in comparison to future versions. Today, this version is obsolete. It does not allow online play anymore. * TrackMania (version 1.1) Many important bugs were fixed, but in comparison to version 1.0, there were not any real changes. Today, this version is obsolete. It does not allow online play anymore. * TrackMania: Power Up! (version 1.2.5) This add-on was published in March of 2004 and featured numerous new blocks and a new game mode called Survival. * TrackMania: Speed Up! (version 1.3 alpha 3) This version was a work version which integrated most of the new functionalities from TrackMania Sunrise and let Nadeo do a test in real conditions for P2P, modes in Zip format, as well aslightened interface. Today, this version is obsolete. It does not allow online play anymore. * TrackMania Original (version 1.5) Available since October 2005, this is the marketed version which can easily be found today. Music Each environment has three themes. One plays when the player are racing, another plays when they are editing a track, and the third one plays when they are showing a replay of a race they had previously done. Gallery Desert001.jpg Desert002.jpg Desert005.jpg Desert007.jpg Desert010.jpg Desert013.jpg Desert016.jpg Desert017.jpg Desert018.jpg Scrn3.jpg Scrn4.jpg Scrn6.jpg Scrn14.jpg Scrn15.jpg Scrn16.jpg Scrn17.jpg Scrn21.jpg Scrn22.jpg Scrn23.jpg Scrn24.jpg Scrn25.jpg Scrn26.jpg Scrn27.jpg Scrn28.jpg Rallye001.jpg Rallye002.jpg Rallye009.jpg Rallye011.jpg Rallye012.jpg Rallye013.jpg Rallye014.jpg Rallye016.jpg Scrn5.jpg Scrn7.jpg Scrn8.jpg Scrn18.jpg Scrn19.jpg Scrn20.jpg Scrn29.jpg Scrn30.jpg Snow001.jpg Snow003.jpg Snow004.jpg Snow005.jpg Snow007.jpg Snow008.jpg Snow009.jpg Snow011.jpg Snow012.jpg Scrn1.jpg Scrn2.jpg Scrn9.jpg Scrn10.jpg Scrn11.jpg Scrn12.jpg Scrn13.jpg External Links * Official Website * Enlight Website fr:TrackMania (jeu vidéo) Category:Games